I care about you Really
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Jinx had always tried to get away from the H.I.V.E five, but she never considered good until Kid Flash came along. He gave her a place to stay when she was alone and a shoulder to cry on when she never could. And she gave him a reality check. Profanities- past abuse, currrent abuse, and minor self harm. minor!
1. Chapter 1

**Flinx in the his house! (Don't judge me) Ages hurray! Jinx is 16. Kid Flash is 19. Seemore, kyd wykkyd and Billy are 18. Mamoth is 2o and get this! Gizmos 22! Well enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Madame Rouge I caught him! Just like I said I would!" Jinx skipped up to Madame Rouge. Kid Flash fought to keep conciouse. He craked his eyes open a bit in time to see Madame Rouge strike Jinx across the face. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled , but his voice was lost in the veil of electricity sorounding him. "Now hand Kid Flash over to me." Jinx looked sadley at the device in her hand. "Go catch him yourself." She swallowed her emotion and destroyed the level 4 containment feild. The pain left him and Kid Flash stood up. He shot her a mocking smile that made her want to scream. "Thanks." Kid Flash ran to the top of a building and squatted on the edge of the roof. If Madame Rouge made another move on Jinx, he'd be ready to run over and take Jinx far away from that woman. Rouge raised her hand to hit Jinx again. Kid Flash was ready to jump when the ground underneath madame Rouge overturned and she was sent flying across the road. "I don't care who you are! No one messes with me!" Kid Flash wanted to cheer! Once Madame Rouge left, Seemore fell out of the sky. "She gone?" Jinx grumbled "Yeah". She was angry with Seemore for not helping her. He said somthing about a computer heist but Jinx declined. Seemore gave her a weird look and left. Jinx new if the heist didn't go well, Seemore would NOT be happy. "Good bye." Jinx started to walk amoung the storage nits till she came across a vase with a rose. Jinx bent down and picked up the rose. She let a small smile dance about her mouth as she walked. But the smile didn't last long as she relfected on the events of the past few days. _You brought this on yourself stupid. Don't cry. Don't you dare cry! _But the next thing she new she was running through the warf, as far away from everyone else as she could get. She ran into another storage unit and curled up on a pile of fishnets. After a short while, Jinx felt a hand strokeing her hair and someone whispering "It's oke let it out it's ok" Into her ear. She jumped and turned over to see Kid Flash lying iin the fishnets. She yelled out and threw a hex at him. He dodged the hex. "Well hello to you to!" Jinx quickly wipped her eyes and growled. "What the hell were you doing!" She yelled, throwing 3 more hexes which Kid Flash dodged. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Jinx took a few steps back. "I'm fine." Kid flash sped in front of her. "No your not Jinx. It's ok to be upset about what happened. It's even ok to be scared." The hero gentley touched her cheek. "Get away from me!" Jinx hexed him in the stomach and he stumbled back a little. "You do NOT talk to me! You do NOT touch me! You do NOT be nice to me and you do NOT..." This time she hit him in the head. "Watch me cry." She ran away before he could clearly see which direction she went.

* * *

Jinx ran into the common room of the H.I.V.E five HQ. The rest of the team had fixed the T.v and were sitting on the couch playing video games instead of cleaning up the rest of the room. None of them looked up when Jinx ran through but Seemore, who had his X-ray vision on. Jinx assumed the heist went well because none of them were bitching at her. Or worse. Jinx entered the passcode in and entered her room. Her cat eyes widened. Everything was fixed! _How my door was locked! Kid flash. _She was glad her room was fixed but the idea that Kid Flash went through her stuff TWICE made her feel sick. She slowly and cautiously looked around. Everything was exactly how it was before Kid escaped. She picked up her sketch pad. The first page had a crudly drawn rose with 'your welcome' . Other than that everything was perfect. _I hate him. _Jinx fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She hexed a tear off her cheek. It stung a little, but it was distracting. She started making tiny hexes on her body, ignoring the escalating pain. "Stop that!" jinx gave a little yelp and jumped. Kid flash was standing at the foot of her bed. "What are you doing here!" she shreiked and prepared to throw a hex at him, but then thought better of it. She then decided to fight hand to hand and lunged at Kid Flash. She of course landed on her floor. "Get out!" She scrambled up and started throwing punches at Kid Flash. He dodged everyone. "Jinx!" Kid caught both her wrists in one hand. "Let me go!" Jinx tried to wrestle her hands free. "Why were you hurting yourself?" Kids voice was calm. Jinx risked a tiny hex to get him to let go. He quickly let go. "It's not like its a regular thing!" She screamed. "It shouldn't be a thing at all." Kid Flash sat down next to her. Tired, Jinx just turned away from him. "Get out kid Flash." "Wally." "What?" Jinx peeked over her shoulder. "Thats my name." Jinx tossed her head and turned away again. "Why do you do what you do?" Jinx stiffened. "C'mon every villain has some back story. C'ept maybe the Joker." Jinxes eyes traveled to the emergency button next to the door. Slowly Jinx stood and pretended to pout. "Why would you want to know." Kid stood to. "I want you to trust me." Jinx started to walk to the door. "I havn't told anyone before, why would I tell you." Her hand then shot out to the button. In a second Kid flash had a hand on her wrist and one on her shoulder. "Sorry bout this Jinxy." He threw Jinx across the room where she landed harder than he would have liked. She gave a little grunt of pain as she picked her self up into a kneeling position. "You want to know why I do what I do." Her back was to him though he could see some pink electricity steaming off her face as she zapped away tears. "Jinx I..." Hne kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped foreward, worried that he'd fling her again. "look at me! I have freaking pink hair! I'm a freak! And my Mom was a freak. And when I was 10, da-daddy was saying things about her, so I broke his chair. And-and he was gonna kill me so i ran. Brother Blood found me and said he could help me. B-but he hurt me too. And the H.I.V.E five hurt me, and Madame Rouge hurts me, and the Titans hurt me and so do YOU!" Jinx put her head in her hands. "Oh Jinx." he lightly turned her into his chest. "If I new that I wouldn't have pushed. I'm so sorry." Jinx tried to pull away ."What did you think! That I did this for no reason! Good wasn't an option for me." Kid Flash held tight to her and pulled her close. Jinx gave up and cried on the heros shoulder. "It's ok Jinxy." _I can't be doing this! How could I be doing this with HIM! _But it felt nice to stop fighting everything, to just feel safe. "Hey Jinx your door was open so..." Seemor came into the room and froze. Jinx, HIS JINX, was sobbing in the arms of Kid Flash. He put 2 and 2 together. Unfortunatly he got 5. "Don't you touch her dude!" The 2 broke apart. Seemore started using his laser eyes, making tiny burns on the floor. "Seemore cut it out!" Yelled Jinx. "It's ok, I got this." Called Kid flash, appearing behind them. "Get ready to fry fasty!" Seemore shoved Jinx behind him and shot Kid Flash in the foot. "Aih!" Kid stumbled and fell. Seemore gave a deranged smile and stood over Kid Flash. His eye turned red as he got ready to shoot him in the head. "Seemore stop!" Jinx jumped on Seemores back and a tiny hole was singed in Jinxes wall. "thanks again!" Kid Flash disapeared, leaving a rose in the hole in the wall. Seemore shoved Jinx. "What the hell were you thinkin!" Seemore gave Jinx a sharp backhand across the face. As usual , Jinx used her powers to shove him off, but Seemore didn't expect her to kick him in the stomache. "Get out!" Seemore grabbed Jinxes shoulders and threw her into the wall, then grumbled off. Jinx shut the door and locked it, slideing down the door and breathing heavily. Outside her room Seemore was walking and grumbling when out of no where a yellow blur started striking him across the face over and over again. "dON' . . !"

* * *

**Hey! I know it was one big paragraph. I had the abuse because I wanted to give Jinx a reason to leave the H.I.V.E. five.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wasn't gonna update till next wednsday but I got a bunch of reveiws asking to update. shout outs to my followers and reveiwers!**

* * *

Gizmo used the laser strapped to his back to cut a large hole in the skylight over the mall. Silently the team dropped to the floor. "Wa don' me go ba' to the muey sam and get an'ther crack at the stuff?" Complained Billy. Jinx sighed. "Because we want to wait until the heat dies down before we hit the MUSEUM. We don't want Kid Flash raiding us." Another Billy grabbed her shoulders roughly and spun her to face him. "How do ya know Flashy won' come here?" Jinx shrugged Billy off. "If he has any brains, he won't come. So no promises." The rest of the H.I.V.E five dispersed. Billy gave Jinx a hard punched in the arm before following the rest of the Billies. Jinx gave her arm a sad rub and went off. "I still wanna go ba' for those gut jars." Mammoth gave him a weird look. "You want those now?" Another Billy said "Well we claimed them"! Jinx listened to the idiots bicker before going into a store. Gleefully she blasted racks of clothes, sending them spinning. Dancing around, Jinx grabbed a black tank and pink shorts out of the carnage. She looked into the mirror, holding the outfit to her. The florescent lights made her pink hair look strawberry blonde. Other than her pale skin and the odd pink hue in her cheeks, she looked almost... normal. She gave her reflection a sly smile. _So much for that! _still smiling, she made her decision and let a pink streak slice through the mirror. "Oops! Seven years of bad luck!" Jinx giggled and threw the outfit over her shoulder. "Why are you talking to your self?" Kid Flash appeard in the cracked mirror next to her. Jinx let out a little yelp and shot a hex at Kid. The speedster dissapeared. Cautiously Jinx picked up a shard of mirror and slowly circled the room. Hopefully it would keep the hero from getting too close. "You break it you buy it." Jinx whipped around and pointed the shard at Kid Flash. "C'mon Jinxy, we both know you won't use that." Kid took a step foreward and Jinx took a step back. "Stay away. And don't call me Jinxy!" Kid Flash gently pushed down her hand pointed at him down and uncounsciously, the hand holding the glass relaxed. "Why did you break the glass?" Asked Kid Flash. Seeing where this was going, Jinx pulled away. "I don't want to be normal." Jinx looked at the ground. Kid flash put a hand on her cheek and shifted it to meet his gaze. Her skin quivered under his glove. "but you don't want to be a villain." Jinx turned her head so he wasn't touching her anymore. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kid Flash was confused. "When you first asked me to go with you. Did you think it would be that easy? That I'd just give up everything to a stranger?" Kid Flash gave her a smile that made her feel uncomfortable. "Well it wouldn't have hurt to try." A sudden sting hit JInx in the chest. _He didn't even think about me! He just thought I was a catch. _Kid Flash saw her emotion in her eyes. "No Jinx...I didn't mean it like..." Jinx flung the mirror shard at him. He dodged it and Jinx ran out the store. Jinx suddenly remembered her team. _If they see Kid Flash is here they'll kill me! _Jinx ran back into the store to the confusion of Kid Flash. She grabbed the emergency exit and ran up to the roof

* * *

When Jinx got to the roof, Kid Flash was already there. Of course. "Thought you could get away Jinxy?". Jinx shot a hex at him. Kid ducked and turned back to her. "Jinx I swear I didn't mean it like that!" Feeling her body size up, Jinx struggled to lower her arm. "Mean what?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Look, your not just another fling. Trust me, I honestly see something more in you. You see it to!" Jinx did a cartwheel and kicked Kid Flash in the chest. "I see more pain in your future if you keep this up!" She tumbled back and stood in fighting stance. "Jinx i'm not going to hurt you." Kid started to walk towards her. Jinx scoffed. "Doudt it" Jinx didn't realize she was backing up till she hit the roof door. "Your pretty when your scared." Jinx turned around but Kid turned to face her again. "I'm not scared of you! You should be scared of me!" Kid just smiled mockingly. "Uh no i'm not." Jinx shot some hexes at his feet to try to keep him away from her, but he'd just wait for her to take a step back till he stepped forward again. Jinx waited for him to strike her, to begin there fight. It took her a second to realise that Kid Flash might not hit her, but it was to late. Kid Flashes face suddenly opend wide in fear and Jinxes foot slipped off the edge of the roof. She fell bck wards but a hand was grasping hers in a millisecond. Everything was a blur until Jinx found her self nose to... uh... chest with Kid Flash. He had one hand around her waist, pressing her tight to his chest, and one holding her hand. "Saved your life." Blush rose to Jinxes cheeks as she stared into his eyes. Then she kicked him off the roof. He landed on a light post that Jinx used her powers to bend like a rack. "Saved your life." Called down Jinx. She turned around and jumped to find herself nose to chest with Kid Flash again. "Jesus stop that!" Jinx stamped her foot and shot a hex at him. He doged it and she tried to rush him. Of course that didn't work but it got her a safe distance from the edge of the roof. "That proves you arn't bad! You saved my life!" Pointed out Kid Flash as he circled her. "Oh so your admitting I saved your life?" smurked Jinx. She shot a hex at him but he apeared at the other end of the roof. "Jinx, please, just talk to me, no more hexing." A little suprised, Jinx looked at her hand, still sparkling with magic. she turned her back to Kid Flash. "What do we have to talk about?" She asked grimly. "Jinx, I can't be with a villain." Jinxes fists clentched. "I dont want to be with you so we're both in luck. Thats new." Feeling his disbeleif, Jinx tensed. "Villain or not why do you stay with those guys?" Kid Flashes voice was filled with genuine concern and so were his eyes. "They need me. I can't leave they'd go to prison in a second." Kid Flash raised his arm to touch her but didn't go any closer. "Needing you doesn't mean deserving you." Jinx swallowed hard. She didn't like hearing this. "I know What they do to you." Kid took a tiny step foreward. "Its not just Seemore is it, Its Billy and Kyd to isn't it?" Jinx screamed and whipped around. "Shut up!" She shot all her powers at him. Kid Flash was thrown back in agony. When Jinx finnaly stopped, Kids side was bleeding. Jinxes eyes widened. "I did that?" Kid cringed. "I told you I can never be good! I hurt to many." Jinx ran back downstairs.

* * *

"Jinx? Where the hell have you been dude?" Seemore was the first to notice Jinx had both left and returned. "Theres a jewlery kiosk at the south end. Dind't have anything good." Jinx made the cash register on a t shirt kiosk explode. Dollars fluttered in the breaze but were imediatly snatched from the air and layed on the counter in a neat pile. "See all better!" Kid Flash had wrapped gauze around his torso. Gizmo started laughing hysterically. "Nice girtle Kid fucker! woah!" Kid Flash started running circle around Gizmo and he was swept away. "Oof!" Gizmo hit a over head beam and fell back down. Kid started picking off the other team members. He jumped over crowds of Billys, created large burns on Mammoth and made Seemores head spin. But then he noticed. _Where's Jinx? _"Hey dumbass!" called Seemore. Kid turned around and saw Kyd Wykkyd hovering over the floor with a badly beaten Jinx in his arms, holding the razor sharp edges of his cape to her throut. "Jinx!" Kid Flash ran closer but Kyd dug the edge into Jinxes neck. Kid stopped on a dime. He took a few steps back. "This isn't a trick? Is it?" Jinxes eyes fluttered open slightly and caught his. They were full of pain and uncertainty. "Look just let her go! Don't you dare hurt her." Kyd kneed Jinx in the back and her eyes jumped open and she cried and then she went limp again. "Jinx! Guys stop!" The group cackled. "We'll stop, if you put this on." Gizmo held up a ankle shackle. "This will keep you from annoying us." Kid looked apprehansive, but then he looked at Jinx and sighed. "I'll do whatever you want." Gizmo clamped on the ankle shackle and Kid couldn't run or vibrate. The shackle acted like a huge weight. Seemore nodded at Kyd and he set Jinx on the ground and gave her a shove. She fell into Kids arms. "Jinx oh Jinx, please tell me your ok!" He wrapped Jinx in his arms and started nuzzling into her neck. She just hung limp with her eyes closed. "Oh Jinx please say somthing anything!" He was starting to panic and a lump was forming in his throut. Jinxes eyes twitched open slightly. "Your an idiot." Jinx kicked him in the boinloins. Kid Flash Let go and Jinx cartwheeled back. Kid fell to his knees. "Like I said, did you really think it would be that easy?" Kid Flash looked up and gave her a watery smile. Jinx looked away. "We're getting out of here." She saidn weakly. "But Jinx! we have Kid Flash helpless we could..." Gizmo was getting close to Kid Flash with a drill thing from his back pack. "NO!" Jinx exploded the drill. "Hey what the hell!" Cried Billy. "Would you rather I just leave you guys here to escape by yourselves?" Jinx exploded a window and a alarm sounded. The team gave her glares and they started running off. Jinx looked back at Kid Flash and the hero saw genuine fear in her eyes.

* * *

"You didn't have to actually beat my up jackass!" Yelled Jinx as the team arrived at HQ. "Whats the fucking matter with you!" Shouted Seemore "We fucking had him! We didnt even get anything!" Jinxs shoulders slumped a little, they were still sore. "We couldn't just torture him." Seemore rolled his eye and shoved Jinx into the couch. It flipped over and Jinx screamed in pain. "That is the LAST TIME!" Jinx yelled. she used her powers to pull all their underwear over their eyes and ran away.

* * *

**3 days till AVPSY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx could hardly breath she was so exhausted. She had been running for a long time now, hopping from roof top to roof top. By then, the H.I.V.E five must have been looking for her so her only chance was to run and never stop. Only pausing for a second to get her bearings, Jinx concluded that she was at the end of town. It crossed her mind that she could stop and rest, but that was nonsense. She was trained almost her whole life to survive. Finally she couldn't hold herself up and stumbled over the edge of a building, falling on her face. She picked herself up and limped across the roof. Pressing her back to a small box around the stairs, she slid to the ground. 'I_m not safe! I have to keep moving! Right after a short rest_' Jinx let her head rest in her knees for a second, to regain her strength, when she slumped over on her side.

* * *

'Mrf why does Billy have the air conditioner so high!' Jinx pulled her blanket more securely around her body. Somehow it was a little bit warmer than a minute ago. Suddenly Jinx felt her body leave the ground. The events of the previous night returned to her like a brick to the head. 'Kyd! Billy! Oh no Seemore! The found me!' Jinxes eyes snapped open and she hexed herself out of the arms of her captor. She tumbled to the ground hard, her almost clotted wounds reopen ing. Groaning, Jinx raised her head to face the person who attacked her. "Kid Flash?!" The speedster was trying to regain his balance. Jinx used this time to blast Kid Flash off his feet. He fell on his butt and Jinx struggled to get up, kicking a brown blanket away. Kid got up and sped behind her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him " now Jinx I... Jinx? Jinx. Those cuts are real." His face was serious. Jinx quickly backed away a few steps. "So what? Like to be thorough. " kid Flash wasn't reassured. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable with my real life problems. Shouldn't I be asking you why you were trying to kidnap me?" Jinx snatched up the blanket and threw it at him. " I'm a hero. It's my job to help beautiful young girls who are freezing to death. Now I do believe its time for me to ask a question. Why are you out here?" Jinx couldn't meet his judging gaze. Her hands tingled to hex him. "I had a fight with my team." She whispered. Kid Flash looked sick. "They hurt you again?" His teeth were gritted. " what do you care!" Jinx started hexing him blindly. "Jinx stop." Kid sped forward and grabbed the villainesses wrists. Jinx shoved away, panting in effort. Kid Flash gave her a pleading puppy eyed look. "Jinx please come with me." Pausing for a moment, Jinx searched her mind for a way to escape. "No. i bet once I take that hand, ill end up tied up in front of the police department." Kid Flash sighed in regret. " I'm sorry Jinxy, but I can't let you freeze out here all alone." He started walking towards her. Getting the idea, Jinx backed up too. " I'll run away." Kid flash was reaching for her shoulders. "I'll find you." Jinx turned her back to him, looking over the alley between the building they were on and it's neighbor. "Please get away from me Kid Flash." She nearly squeaked. "Call me Wally." "Shut up!" Kid Flash grabbed Jinx and pressed her to his chest. Jinx screamed and struggled against his strong arms. But then she realized, they weren't moving. Kid Flash wasn't man handling her or attacking her, he was just hugging her. Kid smiled as Jinx calmed. Jinx subconsciously rested her head into his chest, where she found it. His heart beat. One would think that a speedsters heart would be fast, but his was slower than normal. It was peaceful. Slowly Jinxes body relaxed in contentment. Then Kid Flashes hands shot out and grabbed Jinxes head, vibrating. Her eyes opened wide in shock, then she slumped over. Kid Flash gave her a sad smile. "Sleep tight my little Jinxy." Kid Flash swung Jinx into his arms. She cuddled into his chest. Kid Flash kissed her on her forehead and ran to his HQ

* * *

A literal second later, kid Flash was standing in the middle of his common room with Jinx cradled in his arms. He walked to the spare room and laid her down. He carefully pulled off her boots. He then pulled off her stockings. Jumping back in horror, Kid Flash stared at the various cuts in bruises on Jinxes legs. Kid Flash ran and got some bandages, wrapping up her legs. He then sat her up gently and took off her shawl and necklace. The hero vaguely remembered seeing the necklace on a missing list. Lastly he pulled off the bands on her hair. The bright pink hair fell around her head. Kid Flash lovingly smoothed down her hair like she was a doll. After tucking her in he kissed her on the head again. "Please believe ill protect you Jinx." Kid Flash left the room and closed the door. A smile crept across his face. His Jinx was safe with him


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurray for updates! I've had alot to do lately so sorry for the hold up.**

* * *

light streamed through the window into Jinxes closed eyelids. _wait a minute! Since when do roofs have windows? Oh shit!_ Jinx bolted up and let a small groan escape her lips before covering her mouth with her hand. There was still some pain in her side. But her legs felt just about fine. She pulled the blankets down and found band aids in the place of her stockings. The room Jinx slept in was a room she didn't recognize. _he didn't!_ Jinx doubted that anything "happened" but she felt sick. She was in a heros home, she didn't know where she was, or what Kid Flash was planning on doing. Jinx was starting to hyperventilate. Everything she had ever been taught at the academy told her to **GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! **Running for the door, Jinx was surprised to find it unlocked. Jinx bolted down metal hallways until she found a door at the other end of some high tech commons room. Jumping at the door, Jinx hexed and tugged as quietly as possible. A yellow gloved hand reached out and grabbed her. Jinx let out a tiny scream before her features hardened with anger. "Let go!" Jinx shot a hex blast at Him. Kid Flash jumped away to dodge it and Jinx started banging on the door frantically. While she tried to rip off the lock, Kid Flash took her free hand. "Is that anyway to thank me?" freezing, Jinx kept a solid grip on the lock "why should I? For kidnapping me" she growled. "For not leaving you to freeze." He said seriously. "I don't care!" Snapped Jinx. Kid Flash loosened his grip on her tiny hand. "At least stay for breakfast." Jinx turned and looked into Kid Flashes eyes. "Ok" kid Flash nearly did a jig. "Great! I got pancakes!" Being a speedster, kid Flash didn't notice the split second hesitation Jinx made before forcing herself to release the safety of the lock

* * *

kid Flash had finished his pancakes 20 minutes ago but Jinx had only cut hers up into smaller peices. "Are you gonna eat anything?" Jinx looked up from her plate and glowered. "Do you have a gym?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Uh yeah. Second door to the left. Are ya sure you dont want to finish?" Jinx nodded and got up. Halfway out the door Jinx stopped. "Thanks Flash," looking down at her feet, she rocked back and forth on her bare heels. "like I said, call me Wally." Jinx seemed to tense up. She took a deep breath. "Sure" Kid Flash smiled as she left.

* * *

The volume on the tv suddenly exploded to maximum as Kid Flash rolled over onto the remote. "Gaaahhh! Yikes!" kid Flash woke with a start. He looked around. "Jinx?" The clock said it was almost noon. Jinx couldn't have been in the gym for 4 hours! Kid Flash sped to the door just to check. He pressed his ear to the door. Inside her heard grunts and groans. A huge bang made him jump. Speeding up his molecules, Kid Flash fazed through the door. Inside, a battered Jinx balanced on the sill of the window twenty feet up in the air. .a hex blast cut the glass of the window, but rebounded and hit Jinx in the stomach. she let out a huge scream and was on her feet again. Kid snapped out of his trance and ran at Jinx as she was knocked over by another hex. "No let go let go! Stop it let go!" Shrieked Jinx in hysterics. Kid Flash had her around the stomach and her legs swung through the air. Kicking away Jinx started hexing the windows again. kid Flash wasted no time speeding around her in a circle. The air was sucked out of the small witch. " stop stop!" Croaked Jinx. She fell to her knees. Stopping, kid Flash appeared behind her. "When did this happen?" Asked Jinx in a daze. Then it dawned on her. She turned to face Kid Flash. "I'm not crazy." Grabbing her hair, Jinx smoothed it down and let it hang over her face. "It's ok. I know. Your gonna be ok." Kid Flash wrapped her in his arms. "Let it out." Kid Flash ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not crying. "Jinx grumbled. She looked up off his shoulder and into his eyes. "Thank you Wally. Why are you so nice to me? This better not be a trick." Kid smiled at that ridiculous idea. "I just care about you." His hands trailed down the back of Jinxes head and pushed on the back of her neck. Their heads came closer and closer. Jinx shoved Kid Flash away from her. "Is that all you wanted?" Jinx nearly squeaked. Kid Flash could here the betrayal in her voice." Jinx, all I meant was..,"" I want to go home." Jinx got up and went to the door. "256447" jinx stopped. "It's the locks pass code." Jinx just kept walking. Kid Flash face palmed.

* * *

**for those of you who were confused, Jinx is upset that Kid Flash tried to kiss her because she thought he liked her for her, not a pretty face. Kid let her go because he new he made a mistake. If you hadn't guessed, I don't hold kid flash in the highest regards, but flinx is just to Awsome **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I apologize for not posting, I got a whole lotta crud going on.**

* * *

In front of Jinx stood the necklace she so yearned for. After the fallout with Kid Flash, the feeling like she needed it was growing stronger. _third times the charm. _slowly she reached for the necklace, then she withdrew her hand. A new idea popped into her head. _what if Kid Flash comes? _Jinx saw how it would all play out: he would show up in all his metro glory. He would make a joke like _I've heard of girls pining after men but you look like crap _then he would berate her for leaving and try to convince her that he really did care about her and she wasn't just another fling. Of course she would believe him, give up her life and change for him. Then he would break her heart again. "Dahmit!" She yelled through the empty room. Taking a deep breath she reached for the necklace again. Then she was grabbed from behind. "Jinx Jinx! Oh god we"v been looking all over for you!" Seemore had picked Jinx up and was spinning around. "Oh Jinx!" The Cyclopes set her down and took a deep wiff of her hair. The gesture sickened Jinx. "Let go of me!" Jinx pushed away harshly. "C'mon Jinx! You aren't still mad are you? You know I didn't mean to push so hard! Now your back so you won't leave again right?" Seemores voice was dripping with desperation. "Pathetic. What trouble did you get yourself into?"

"We nearly got picked up twice before we even got to the place.

"ugh"

"hey guys!" yelled Seemore. "Look what I found!" Suddenly the rest of the HIVE five appeared. "Tarn'ation! Jinx! You look like crap!" Yelled one of the Billys. "Where the hell were you!" Mammoth gave Jinx a large smack on the back. A jolt shot through Jinxes body. She was sore all over from trying to escape Kid Flashes. "Not now Mammoth, Jinx just got back." growled Seemore. "Week are you gonna tell her the news or not pink eye?" Squealed gizmo. "I was getting to that." Seemore turned to Jinx. "We joined the brotherhood of evil!"

"you what!" Jinxes outburst caused a lot of strong looks to be focused on her. "I -i mean, what? How did this happen?"

"well, when you were gone, Madame Rouge called and after realizing that we weren't you and... Some words, she gave us an assignment!" Jinx was horrified. "How could you agree to work with her after what she did to me!" She shouted. Seemore wilted slightly. "We thought you wouldn't care."

"Ugh. What's the assignment?" Jinx pinched her nose. Seemore brightened up a bit. " this is the best part! We have ta round up all those anoyin' titans!" said Billy. "What! No. No that can't happen!" Jinx started to panic. Images of various villain acquaintances standing over a bloody Kid Flash. The rest of the HIVE five were confused by Jinxes reaction. "What's wrong?" Asked Mammoth.

" Don't you guys get it! If these many heros go missing the big guys will get involved, the brotherhood isn't built to with stand that. Anyone involved will get killed! This is way over our heads guys!" Yelled Jinx. The rest of the HIVE five gave her hard stares. "Jinx. You seem a little tired. Your not really thinking straight. Kyd, can you bring Jinx home and put her to bed?" Seemores tone seemed grim. Jinx met his hard look with a harder one which she didn't break until Kyd Wykyd grabbed her shoulders and teleported the two of them back to HIVE hq.

* * *

Kyd Wykyd and Jinx appeared in the commons room and Kyd pushed Jinx onto the couch. He then busied himself by looking for bandages.

"hey"

kyd looked up from the cabinet for a second. "I know you never talk, but I know what you and the rest think." Said Jinx. "You don't care about me, you just can't do anything for yourselves. Idiots" Kyd froze for a second at the last comment then continued his search for bandages. " I also know that once you figure out how to do something for yourselves, you'll get rid of me." after finding the bandages, Kyd Wykyd started wrapping up Jinxes cuts. She could tell by his body language he was getting uncomfortable. " but everything you've ever done will collapse in on you." Jinxes fists clenched. Kyd Wykyd place a band aid on her cheek and have her the tiniest of smiles. Then he pulled her roughly over his shoulder and carried her to her room. "hey! Hey!" Jinx shot hexes at his back until it hurt to much and Kyd Wykyd had to put her down. "What the hell!" Jinx ran into Kyd and pinned him to the wall. He shoved away and hid in his cloak while Jinx hexed him.

Eventually they fought all the way down the hall. Kyd took the opportunity to push Jinx into her room and closed the door before jinx could kick his butt anymore. "Let me out let m out!" Shrieked Jinx as she pounded against the locked door. "Bastard!" Jinx sighed and collapsed on her bead. After a short nap, Jinx changed clothes, packed a back pack and climbed through the vents.

"idiots!"

* * *

**remember review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! Well I'm actually making this up as I go along. RIP Cory **

* * *

a yellow clad hero sat atop a building cross legged. He had seen Raven do this a million times when she was stressed. Though if Beast Boy new he was staring at Raven he would probably kill him. _oh my gosh! I am a womanizer! _

Kid Flashes eyes darted open and he stood up. He HAD to find Jinx and explain that he really liked her, defiantly more than anyone else he had ever met. Kid thought of a few days before when all he could do was sit on the gym floor as Jinx ran off. He couldn't imagine what she must think of him now.

The hero squinted off into the distant to where he knew the HIVE five headquarters was located. Anyone who happened to be looking up at the building would have sworn they saw something, but it was gone to quickly to be sure

* * *

Jinxes room was empty, along with the rest of the HIVE five headquarters. This wouldnt be so weird of it wasn't for the door to Jinxes room being locked and the skylight busted open. Kid Flash searched through the room for any signs of where Jinx had gone. He started to get frantic, when he spotted a box and note at the corner of her closet. He grabbed it without a second thought and read it out loud to himself

_Dear idiots,_

_ If you are reading this, I have left. _

_And I am NEVER coming back._

_Not to you or villainy._

_yes the great Jinx has gone goody two shoes._

_but I am no less tough._

_as for you..._

_you are about to stumble on a bit of bad luck_

_Jinx_

Kid Flash jumped up a danced around. Jinx was good!

then it hit him. "You are about to stumble on a bit of bad luck". A small beeping broke through the heros ears. It was coming from the box. Kid flash was in Poland just before the explosion.

* * *

Jinx sat on a window ledge inside a abandoned gymnasium. She pulled a blanket she brought along tighter around herself. It might have been warmer on the ground, but Jinx liked the view to much to move.

The world always looked better from seventy feet.

reaching for her back pack, Jinx pulled out a newspaper she stole. On page three was an article about a mysterious force that stopped a bank robbery the day before. Reading the article gave Jinx a good feeling. A feeling that she hasn't felt since she was a toddler.

Jinx lunged off the window sill, grabbing a climbing role that was hanging a few feet away. She pressed her knees to her chest and rotated swiftly through the still air. Twisting the rope around one of her legs, Jinx released the rope and swung. She always loved the dancers on the scarves when she saw the circus. Jinx could hardly remember the last time she saw the circus

Hitting the ground, Jinx hissed and examined the burn marks on her legs. Jinx looked up and saw her blanket hanging partially off the sill seventy feet above her head. Her backpack was up there too. Not that it mattered. She was out of food anyway. Jinx groaned and laid down on the floor.

Her blanket fluttered to the ground.

"saw you in the paper today"

Jinx opened her eyes. Kid Flash was standing on the sill. Jinx closed her eyes again.

"I don't know what your talking about. So how how'd ya find me?"

"When your the fastest boy alive, looking in every possible place doesn't take to long. I also went to Poland." Kid Flash appeared next to Jinx and looked down on her. Jinx didn't like that. She stood and gave Kid Flash a hard gaze.

"I hear you turned good." said Kid Flash

"did the bombs work?" Jinx looked away and folded her arms. "Of course that's what you say!" Chuckled Kid Flash. Jinxes expression didn't change. "Yes they worked."

"dahm I was hoping to return those."

Kid Flash was confused for a second, then he noticed Jinx smile slightly. He grabbed Jinx and pulled her into an embrace, lifting her off her feet. A hex hit him in the chest. "What the hell!"

"Jinx I swear, I care about you. Really! The second I saw you, there was something special. Your not like the rest, this is not a one night stand. I think I love you Jinx, and I've never said that before."

Jinx blushed bright pink. Quickly she turned away.

"Jinx? Jinx at least say something! Jinx!" Kid grabbed Jinxes shoulder and spin her to face him. She peeked slowly up at him. Something was different in her cat Like eyes. the hero couldn't take it anymore. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. There was no hexing or pushing, just a beautiful moment. Kid pulled away first. Jinx looked up at him and hugged him. Smiling, Kid picked her up and sped home. With her in his arms

* * *

**not proud of this but I'm glad it's done, hope you liked it!**


End file.
